


What is the Moon?

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Kamina tells Nia about the moon.





	What is the Moon?

"Kamina."

"What is it now Nia?"

"What is the moon?"

Kamina scratched the back of his head.

"Well, for one thing it's a rock."

"A rock?"

"Yeah, that's what Yoko and Dayakka told me."

"What else?"

"Also it's made of dust."

"Made of dust?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Nia linked arms with Kamina.

"Do you think we could go to the moon someday?"

"Eh I doubt it."


End file.
